Un Deseo incontrolable
by Renesmee Melark De Malfoy
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un deseo no se puede controlar? tu cuerpo lo pide y lo llama a gritos y tu no haces nada para controlarlo, lo único que puedes hacer es, cumplir con sus demandas, así que vas con quien cumplirá tus deseos mas perversos; tu abuelo Carlisle.


**Bueno aquí mi segundo One-Hot y como siempre de Renesmee, entiéndanme LA AMO, y pues nada, los personajes son de S.M yo solo juego con ellos y me acuesto con Jasper, Jacob y Emmet oookk a y por cierto QUE VIVA MI SELECCIÓN COLOMBIA! 3-0 con Grecia Ganamos**

Estaba entrando al despacho de mi sexy abuelo Carlisle, ¿Qué?, el para tener más de 200 año esta como quiere, aun no es James Rodríguez pero igual está buenísimo, hace días que quería acostarme con él, y al parecer él ya lo sabía por qué siempre me le insinuaba cuando estábamos solos, pero el corre antes de aun que sea poder besarlo eso me tiene mal, lo deseo con todo mi ser, y hoy cumpliré mi cometido, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo conseguiré.

Lo encontré agachado recogiendo unos libros, me quite las zapatillas que tenía, y muy despacio me le acerque por detrás y les puse las mano en los hombros y me fui bajando por ellas y le fui tocando el pecho mientras que mi cabeza estaba en su cabeza, sentí como se tensó y miro mis manos, que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, el volteo mi cabeza y me miro.

-q-que h—haces- dijo entrecortado.

-estoy haciendo lo que hace más de un mes quiero hacer mi querido Carlisle- dije y suavemente le empecé a besar el cuello, y el no pudo controlar un gemido, pero se recompuso rápidamente, porque se paró y me tomo de las mano juntándolas.

-No, esto está mal Renesmee, abajo están tus padres y mi esposa-dijo nervioso, pero no oí ninguna excusa por la que no quería, me le acerque y rose nuestras entrepiernas y en ese mismo instante sentí el bulto en sus pantalones.

-No, no están se fueron de caza a la frontera con Canadá llegan mañana- le empecé a besar de nuevo el cuello, el empezó negar con la cabeza y me aparto rápidamente con las manos, pero calculo mal, y me las puso en los senos, haciendo que gimiera.

-hazme lo que siempre quisiste y nunca te dignaste por miedo- lo volví a acercar. Y en ese momento todo cambio en el, sus ojos dorados, se volvieron negros de las pasión y me miro y de un movimiento ataco mi boca sin piedad, y yo no se la negué, pidió permiso y yo lo deje entrar en mi boca, nuestras lenguas bailaban al mejor ritmo de todos.

Junto nuestras caderas haciéndome gemir, el me quito la camisa de un tirón e igualmente yo hice lo mismo con la de él, me quite mi falda y con ella mis bragas, Carlisle se separó de mí y me miro y puso una mirada de lo más apasionada, me quite el sostén y ahora estaba totalmente expuesta a él, pero no me importaba, mi deseo era mas grande.

Se quitó el pantalón, los bóxer y los zapatos a velocidad vampírica y me dejo ver su estructural cuerpo, era mi propio Dios Griego, y vaaaallaaa, tenía un miembro gigante, ya quiero sentirlo dentro mío ya.

Se acercó y me volví a besar, rodeo con mis brazos su cuello y las piernas en su torso rosando nuestras partes, haciendo salir un gemido de los 2

-Carlisle no me hagas sufrir más, te necesito- dije entrecortadamente.

El sonrió

-Nessie, la paciencia es un valor, que debes de tener siempre mi vida- o se estaba burlando de mi o quería jugar conmigo.

-A la mierda Carlisle te quiero sentir dentro AHORA- die ya gritando demasiado excitada como para irme con formalidades estúpidas.

Su mirada se volví oscura y no se como pero ahora estaba en el piso con el encima, me beso el cuello y con sus manos masajeo mis pechos, chupo y lamio cada uno de ellos, yo gemía su nombre, y le enredaba el pelo, se acomodó en medio de mis piernas y me miro

-Lista?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisita en su cara.

Yo solo asentí y sentí como despacio se adentraba en mi interior, Ahhh! era enorme cuando estuvo totalmente dentro mío se empezó a mover como un dios arriba y abajo, salía y se volví a meter de una

-Ahhh Carlisle más rápido- dije entre gemidos de placer.

Y Carlisle obedeció gustoso a mi petición, se empezó a mover mucho más rápido sentí como mis paredes se apretaban y un retortijón en mi estómago, y en eso momento estalle, llegando a un muy prolongado orgasmo, justo después de él, ahora es mi turno de complacerlo hasta el límite.

Rápidamente me le puse encima, mientras recuperaba un innecesario aliento, lo bese en el cuello y el me tomo por el trasero.

-Espera Carlisle, tengo algo mucho mejor para ti- dije susurrándole en el oído, comencé a bajar por su torso dando pequeños besos en su torso haciendo que suspiraba.

Cuando me encontré con su gran miembro lo primero que hice fue lamerle la punta haciendo que el gimiera duro, eso me dio confianza y lo fui metiendo en mi boca, lo lamí y con mi boca comencé a bajar y a subir por él, con mi lengua lo iba acariciando suavemente

- Ahhh Renesmee para me voy a venir- Dijo eso entrecortado pero no le hice caso y seguí con él, sentí como crecía aún más y como se liberaba en mi boca, lo trague sin asco y lo bese para que supiera como sabia el mismo, lo cual lo hizo gemir.

**-**Gracias- dije cuando me le separe de besarlo y me le acomode encima acostando mi cabeza en el pecho de él.

-¿Por qué?-dijo con el ceño fruncido, le sonreí de medí lado.

-por darme lo que quería Carlisle- dije sensualmente.

El sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre tienes lo que deseas Renesmee.

Me le subí más y lo volví a besar con más pasión y me le senté encima.

-Entonces quiero que me cumplas otra cosa mi amor- dije asiéndolo parar y tocándole los bíceps, me miro.

-¿Qué quieras Nessie?-dijo acomodándome el cabello.

Lo mire y puse una sonrisa coqueta en ella, me le acerque y puse mi labios a centímetros de los míos.

-Quiero, que me vuelvas a hacer tuya- el sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y asintió besándome.

-Sus deseos son ordenes mi amor- dijo, y así comenzamos a volver a hacerlo, esto se convierte en una aventura y me está gustando tengo a Carlisle y eso es lo único que me importa.


End file.
